


A Pirates Life for Me

by sherloki369



Series: The Thief and The Pirate [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dorky Idiots, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Pirates, Sex, morning after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Mary and Alex's night of pleasure, but the fun has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirates Life for Me

Mary woke up with her face pressed into the chest of the woman she is sharing the bed with, and her arms curled around her waist. She looked up at the face of Alex, she was drooling, her blonde hair sticking up in every direction possible, mud still covered parts of her body, and she had her face squished into the pillow as she snored loudly. Mary smiled slightly before carefully placing her head on Alex's shoulder. Mary was content as she sat quietly enjoying the early morning sun streaming through the window and sharing their body heat.

It was another hour before Alex showed any sign of waking; she let out a quite groan before she started to roll over as if trying to hide from the sun.

"Good morning darling." Mary whispered as she carefully ran her rough fingers down the thief's arm in a vague attempt to wake Alex up. The only reply given was a loud groan and a muffled string of profanities before shoving her face deeper into her pillow.

"It's mid-morning, and I won't be letting you sleep the day away." Mary coaxed her with gentle words and soft touches to her back.

"But I am a creature of the night, I'm lucky if I ever see the sun." Alex mumbled, her hand reaching out to grasp Mary's. Mary ignored the grasping hand reaching out for her as she sat up in bed.

"Creature of the night my arse." Mary joked as she stood up, and began to get dressed.

"Bloody pirates." Alex whispered in a gruff voice as she finally opened her eyes only to shut them again instantly because of the blinding light. Mary smiled at the groan of pain coming from the bed.

"This wouldn't hurt as much if you kept normal hours." Mary stated as she tied the sash around her waist.

"I'm a thief darling, stealing in daylight is how you get hung." Alex bitterly stated, her eyes fully open now and watching Mary carefully.

Alex pulled herself out bed and started getting dressed; she slid on her underwear before picking up her leather outfit. She inspected her clothes carefully finding it had developed holes and rips down the arms and legs in her time in jail, her loud sign brought Mary out of her concentration.  
"What's wrong?" Mary asked deeply concerned.

"My clothes are ruined. My mother made this for me when I stared out, it's more patches than her work at this point but I wouldn't want to wear anything else. Plus I do have a reputation to keep up as a master thief." Alex explained, her fingers softly stroking the fabric. Mary reached under the bed pulling out a package wrapped in wax paper and a pair of black leather boots.

"Try this on, it should fit you." Mary handed Alex the package who silently opened it.

"Are these assassin robes?" Alex asked holding up the white jacket. Mary nodded before helping Alex dressed in the clothes; she had been struggling with the lacing on the back of the jacket.

"They were mine when I joined the ranks; luckily we're about the same size." Mary explained as she moved away to see how the robes fit.  
Mary's heart swelled slightly in her chest at the sight, the crisp white cloth looked perfect on her pale skin.

"You are beautiful." Mary carefully whispered as she pulled Alex into her arms. Together they stood in the middle of the room holding onto each other tightly until Mary lent in to kiss Alex softly.

Mary led Alex back to the bed as she ran her hands under the jacket to stroke her skin gently. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, her legs spread widely before hooking her foot around Mary's lower leg to pull her closer. Mary sat on Alex's lap as they kissed softly, their arms wrapping around each other carefully as if they would break each other if they were too rough.

"Is this because of the assassin get up or I am that attractive you couldn't resist?" Alex joked as she stroked the scar on Mary's cheek with her index finger.

"Both." Mary quickly answered, her mouth finding its way to Alex's neck.

Mary softly nibbled at the area of flesh under Alex's ear; the skin turned red and slowly turned purple becoming a bruise. Alex's hand found its way into Mary's trousers, her fingertips ghosted over Mary's clit and lightly pressed against her cunt. Mary moaned into Alex's neck loudly, her hands grabbing onto Alex’s shoulders in a tight grip her knuckles turning white. Alex continued to lightly stroke Mary's wet folds, and her thumb pressed against her clit gently. Mary pushed Alex down on the bed roughly; she pulled Alex's trousers off and threw them across the room. Mary buried her head between Alex's legs; she sucked on her clit hard which made Alex groan loudly.

"Oi keep it down in there, some of us are trying to sleep." A man's voice from the next room shouted angrily. Both Mary and Alex looked towards each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing.

The laughter slowly died out as they stared into each other’s eyes until Alex roughly pulled Mary close for another passionate kiss. Alex's fingers found their way back into Mary's trousers, her fingers pressing harder and moving faster than before. Mary moaned loudly before burying her face back into Alex's neck. Mary slid her hand down Alex's chest and stomach before burying her fingers inside Alex's cunt. They stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads resting against the others as they both speeded up their movements. Mary came first, stars appearing behind her tightly closed eyes, her almost scream-like groan making the angry man next door bang on the wall again. Mary's fingers went ridged inside Alex, her thumb firmly pressed against Alex's clit. The pressure built, and seeing Mary spent lying on her chest was the final push. Alex's cunt tighten around Mary's fingers making both of them groan, Alex was panting loudly as she pulled Mary close enough for another kiss.

After they recovered they redressed in silence, Mary tied her bandana around her head becoming James Kidd and holding out their arm for Alex to hold. They softly kissed each other before leaving the room. The angry man left his room the same time as they left theirs, he saw Alex's assassin robes, James' sword and quickly turned around to hide in his room. Alex giggled slightly at the man's fear as they walked down stairs into the tavern.

"Master Kidd, Captain Kenway was in here looking for you not an hour since." The barman announced as James ordered a bottle of rum. Alex waited by the doorway until James placed their arm around her neck, and offered her the bottle.

"It would seem I'm needed for pirating business, would you like to come with me?" James offered their voice cracking slightly which betrayed the underlying nervousness.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." Alex sang as way of an answer as they drank the rum and walked towards the docks.


End file.
